Dreams Like That
by The Child of Time
Summary: Takes place in the episode "A Tale of Poes and Fire". What if Nicole had shown up instead of called? Just a fluffy one shot. Lorelai and Luke discuss her dream more. What will she tell him? How will he respond?


**A/N: This is a response to a challenge from **LukeNLorelaifanatic. **The challenge was to write about what would happen if Nicole had shown up at Luke's apartment instead of called in season three's episode, "A Tale of Poes and Fire". It started out as something with angst, but then I decided I was in a fluffy mood :) Oh yeah, I don't own Gilmore Girls. You know the drill. The dialogue in the beginning was borrowed from the episode. **

"Ooh, wow, total déjà vu..." Lorelai suddenly commented.

"Really?" Luke was slightly confused.

"It's the alarm clock," Lorelai explained, "I had a dream once that you set eighteen alarm clocks to get me up, which is not a bad way to get me up"

"Where were we?" Luke was curious now.

"We were, um, at my house. I got up, I went downstairs for coffee, and you talked to my stomach." Lorelai was beginning to regret the decision of bringing this up.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Luke wanted to make sure he had heard her correctly.

"Well, because I was pregnant. Twins." Lorelai answered as if that were obvious.

"Mine?" Luke asked.

Lorelai sounded shocked that he needed to ask that, "What am I, dream tramp? Of course yours."

"We were married?" This dream didn't sound that bad to Luke.

"Um, yeah. Did I not mention that?" Lorelai felt awkward now.

"No. You know, you shouldn't drink coffee when you're pregnant." Luke said.

"Uh, true" Lorelai said, remembering how Luke had hidden the coffee in the dream.

"It's probably why Rory's a caffeine addict." Luke continued

"Right, you're right" Lorelai worked hard to suppress a grin.

"Dream go beyond that?" Luke felt that there was something else Lorelai hadn't mentioned.

"No. Um, you talked to my stomach and then you ki. ." Lorelai never finished, because just then someone entered the tiny apartment.

"N-Nicole…" Luke stammered

Nicole frowned as she spotted Lorelai.

Lorelai quickly stood up and walked towards Nicole, "Hi..um..this isn't what it looks like" she said with a nervous smile.

"Really?" Nicole questioned, "It looks like you're spending the night at Luke's apartment"

"Oh...Well, then it's exactly what it looks like" Lorelai said with a fake laugh

Luke gave her a look that clearly said he was less than impressed by that response.

"My inn caught on fire" Lorelai explained, "Guests are staying at my house so I had nowhere else to go. I just got here and I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning. Nothing happened or will happen. I swear…."

Nicole looked at Luke.

"That's the truth" Luke agreed

Nicole nodded and turned to leave. She stopped at the door and said, "Luke, we'll talk about this tomorrow"

As soon as she was gone, Lorelai turned to Luke, "I'm so sorry" Lorelai said, "It was bad enough to invade your apartment, and now…I'm sorry Luke"

Luke gave her a small grin, "That's fine. She'll cool off by tomorrow."

"Oh, okay" Lorelai said as she walked back to the bed.

There was a pause while both people were deep in thought. Finally, Luke said "So…before Nicole got here, you were saying something more about your dream."

"Well, basically you just talked to my stomach" Lorelai said slowly, "Oh! Then when I told you what we needed from the store, you made a reference."

Luke was amused, "I did?"

"Yeah, you said, 'I'll alert the media' and then I said, 'That would be so much better with the accent' and you said, 'One day you'll learn that the reference is enough'…or something like that." She didn't want to make it seem like she had memorized their dialogue in the dream. That would just be pathetic.

"Do you always have dreams like that?" Luke asked

The question caught Lorelai off guard, "Like what?" She asked defensively

"So…I don't know…crazy?" Luke clarified

Lorelai laughed, "Pretty much"

"Okay..well…goodnight" Luke said as he rolled over and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight…and Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me crash at your place" Lorelai said

"It's not a big deal" Luke replied.

Before long, they were both asleep.

**A/N: I'd like to say that I appreciate all of the support I recieved for this fanfiction. I actually just planned it as a one shot as I have no idea where I would take it from here. I was really happy with the way I ended it becasue it didn't chagne the overall direction of where the episode went. I'm afraid that if I did make this a chapter fic, I would mess it up. So, it is staying a one shot for now. If you want some more JavaJunkie fluff, you can check out my other stories. I have a real sweet tooth for the JJ fluff. Again, thank you so much!**


End file.
